PostIts Are Magical Things To Me, Now
by Mrs.IsabellaSwanCullen
Summary: The way my husband proposed to me was something that could only happen once. And, well, it all started with a post-it. I suck at this summaries, its better than it sounds BxE Rated M For Adult Language


**Ugh. This is the conclusion of a bottle of Gatorade, a cold, a bowl of pineapple and cottage cheese, and a boring day. I'm taking me and my husband's proposal story and turning it into an Edward/Bella story. Of course, I have to change it a bit; my husband is NOT a vampire. I repeat, not a vampire. This may turn out horrible, or not. Ugh. Well, lets get this started….!**

**Disclaimer: YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Me: Dang. That really pisses me off, ya know?**

**Disclaimer: -backs away slowly- DO NOT bring out the guns this time.**

**(By the way, this has nothing to do with the events of the twilight series. James never happened, Laurent, Victoria and the Newborns, the Volturi, Renesmee, the werewolves. Just forget everything you've read in the twilight series, and read this….)**

BPOV

I woke up with the feeling of something disgustingly sticky and gross on my forehead; I reached up and poked it. It felt like a piece of paper, or one of those "sticky notes". I grabbed it off of my forehead, and winced as the pain came rushing to me. I read it,

_Bella,_

_I want to give you something very special today, come to our meadow at three._

_Edward_

I hugged the note to my heart and smiled, how was I blessed with such a perfect, vampire boyfriend? I wasn't sure, but I was completely sure I would follow this note and go to the meadow. I looked down at myself, I was wearing something that Alice talked me into wearing 'for Edward's enjoyment' last night, and now I wasn't. I didn't know why the negligee was supposedly 'sexy' or 'hot' or whatever you wanna call it. I called it disgusting though. I jumped up from the bed and over to my mirror. I stared wide eyed at my appearance. My lower half… I had to admit, actually did look okay… but… I groaned as I stared at the hair that some models wore and made it look good, even though it looked horrible on me. I hardly believe sometimes that Edward thinks I'm 'pretty'. I had sex hair, and I knew it. From last night's activities… I knew that I would have it anyway. The memory came rushing back to me,

"_Bella, come on. You have to be doing something pretty important to be in the bathroom that long,_

_Then the door opened,_

_Then his jaw dropped,_

_And then…. _

That's the part I couldn't remember, probably from the intake of alcohol I had consumed last night. My head pulsed, as I clawed through my drawers to find those blue jeans Edward loved. I grasped them and pulled them on, well, after I threw on the only pair of 'panties' as Alice called them, which weren't ripped. From some vampire's strong grip, and sexual frustration. I tried to find that tight blue blouse that he also loved. And Alice also picked those out. Because to her, I was a fashion nightmare. Unfortunately. I pulled the blouse sleeves over my arms and buttoned it up. I looked pretty damn hot for someone who just had sex for 4 straight hours… I grabbed the brush that usually made it through everything. Sex hair to perfectly nice straight hair, until now that is. I heard a crack and the brush was in two. I sighed and grabbed an exact duplicate (Because Edward said I deserved that) of the brush. I actually got through the whole thing without cracking the other one in two.

I grabbed the lipstick, and mascara, and lip gloss, and cover up, and blush and all that other shitty makeup Alice so kindly set up across my dresser. I looked pretty good, I grabbed my purse and ran to my-

Where

The

Fuck

Was

My

Truck? (A/N: Hee hee, that rhymes.)

I looked down the street, and it wasn't there. Then it hit me, the garage. I opened it slowly with the handle. I almost fainted at what was before me. A fantastically beautiful car was in front of me. It looked like Alice's car, only blue.

No.

No he didn't. I ran up to the car, opened the front seat and found another sticky note. I grabbed it and read it,

_Bella, _

_I hope you like the new car. Alice suggested it and I just drove it to your house this morning at 3. Your father is in a different state. You knew that, right? I'm pretty sure that you said that, even though I knew about it a while ago. Well, I guess you should drive to the meadow now. I cannot wait to see you, love._

_Edward_

I grinned at his perfection. I jumped in and found the key in the cup holder. I put it in the slot and turned it, I pulled the lever that controlled which direction the car went, and all that other stuff, down to the space it was supposed to be in. Then it hit me,

I didn't know how to drive a stick shift. I froze, and then realized that from watching Edward so many times, I should know. I put my foot down on the pedal and grimaced as the car slowly moved. It became easier, in a matter of minutes; yes it took me more than two minutes to make it to the meadow so close to my house. I parked a few feet away from it, because that's what another sticky note told me to do. I got out and followed the numerous lit candles that lined the track.

I walked slowly down it, and sighed when I got to the trees that were covered with sticky notes, about how much he loved me. I walked slowly through the trees, closed my eyes, as another sticky note told me to. And waited for something to happen.

I felt myself being lifted. And almost died of anticipation. I was lay down onto a very soft blanket. Then I heard a husky yet melodic "Open your eyes." And you all know who that was.

**My POV**

As you all know, Edward proposed to her, and if I stop here, you'll all get incredibly pissed at me, won't you? Yes you will evil reviewers. So, I will let Edward do the rest of that explaining.

**EPOV**

Bella sighed, and I only wished I knew what she was thinking about, I got down on one knee, and told Bella to open her eyes. She opened them and gasped. The ring I held out to her was my mothers, and I would tell her… if she would only stop screaming yes.

"Its-"

"YES!"

"It's my mother's ring… Bella." She gasped. "And I really haven't even asked you yet."

"Well. Okay." She mumbled.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" She jumped onto me and began her charade of the word yes again. Then she stopped and attacked my mouth. I didn't really care if I didn't hunt before this, but, it was worth it. Her tongue traveled around my mouth and I let a groan out. That's when I smelt _her_. Alice charged into the meadow and screamed,

"SO WHEN'S THE DATE?!"

**So, how was it? I thought it was pretty damn entertaining.**

**This is dedicated to Mezzanottex3 because she dedicated me to something that had to do nothing with me. So I dedicated her, and my husband, Jack, to this story. And I hope she enjoys it.**

**By the way, Jack hasn't even read this yet. –Laughs evilly- I'm hoping for some reviews this time, people. –Grins- I'll give you a cookie!!**

**Mrs.IsabellaSwanCullen**


End file.
